Brisa amiga
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: En la piel de Zoe, narrando sus pensares minutos antes del mensaje que cambió su destino y el de otros cuatro niños...


_*Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.*_

* * *

Brisa Amiga

One-Shot

Tokio, hace unas semanas dejé Italia y aún no caigo de eso, pienso que todo esto es un sueño y que pronto despertaré, pero ya han pasado días... interminables y agónicos días aburridos, solitarios.

Desde que llegué todas las mañanas cuando el sol roza las cortinas de mi cuarto queriendo entrar abro los ojos y corro a la ventana abriéndole, ahí es donde noto con desilusión el paisaje urbano y bullicioso de Japón…

Es tan diferente, pero no está mal en parte, acogedor… a su estilo, pero lo es.

Según mis padres aquí nací, pero no siento pertenecer. Aún así, tengo remotos recuerdos que encajan con eso, pero no me importa mucho, quiero volver a Europa. No es donde se nazca, sino en donde creciste, y yo aquí no pertenezco.

Algunas cosas me son, por lejos, familiares, desde el idioma con ese acento gracioso, hasta el vecindario, donde todo es de un temple cálido y acogedor a la vista... pero no es por completo color de rosa.

No he hablado aún con nadie desde que llegué, mas los vecinos se acercan a dar la bienvenida, pero no percatan de mí al igual que los niños del lugar.

Las tardes, luego de volver de la escuela, cuando el sol pinta de colores el cielo y planea esconderse tras los grandes edificios de la ciudad acompañado de una cálida y solitaria brisa, me pongo a pensar sentada en el pórtico de mi casa esperando algo... ¿una llamada del destino? No lo sé.

Desde que dejé aquella tierra estoy vacía por dentro, siento no tener más que el anhelo de pertenecer a algo, pero me resulta complejo...

Veo a los niños de mi edad pasar entre risas ante mí, sin poder notarme, ¿será que soy invisible para ellos? ¿O muy diferente y me temen?

Ganas de ir y hablarles surgen en mí, pero mi conciencia actúa y replica:

"_Zoe, sino se acercan es que no quieren hablarte_." ¿Será qué es así? ¿No quieren hablarme? ¿Por qué?

En la escuela es igual, no puedo adaptarme, por más que lo intente... Pero mucho tampoco me importa, son mis compañeros y compañeras quienes me ignoran, ¿por qué debería ser amable con ellos en ese caso?

Siento que nadie me comprende... pero algo extraño me ocurre.

En esos momentos oscuros, algo me llena y es lo que me mantiene aún sin caer en la dichosa depresión.

Desde hace unos días, esa brisa no ha dejado de soplar y eso me parece extraño... no parece ser una tormenta o algo por el estilo, sólo sopla cuando me siento así, cómo si supiera y quisiera darme su consuelo. Tonto pensar así, pero me atrevo a decir que es mi amiga... mi única amiga por ahora.

Es tan suave, indescriptible diría. Parecieran manos que se enredan en mi cabello y lo hacen volar dándome costillas, robándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Siento ser como ella... es delicada y a la vez puede ser muy escandalosa, a veces muy incomprendida, pero se goza de su compañía.

Sola, viajan por todos los lugares intentando ser pasiva, halagando con sus caricias amistosas a quien la necesita, o no, no le importa.

Aunque yo no he viajado mucho pero no diría que jamás lo hice, de Asia a Europa y viceversa, pero ella es así.

¿Por qué siento que la brisa será mi guía en algún momento? ¿Sexto sentido femenino?

Pues no lo sé, solo sé que ahora la brisa es la única que me mantiene cuerda en esta soledad que espero que pronto, tan pronto como le que sea posible dejar de atormentarme…

De la nada mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿una alerta de mensaje?

Rápido lo saqué de mis bolsillos y leí claro en la pequeña pantalla:

**Señorita Zoe Orimoto:**

**El juego para decidir su futuro ha empezado.**

**Por favor, tome el tren a Shibuya que sale de la estación Hibuaca a las 17:45**

**Por favor, cambia al tren que sale de Shibuya a las 18:00**

**Esta es la última oportunidad ¿va a subir o se irá a su casa?**

* * *

**Hola! volví...**

**Bueno, aquí con un One-Shot de Frontier... y de Zoe, bueno es mi personaje favorito luego de Tai... ay él es tan lindo, lo amo jaja!**

**Para que sea más claro, esto es lo que pensaba la joven rubiecilla justo en el momento que recibió ese mensaje... no sé si será buena idea, sólo se me ocurrió, además fue una forma de desquitarme... me siento sola ;_;**

**Jeje! bueno, espero que les haya gustado, bye!**

**Se lo dedico a Valerya, Isabel, Akela y Alejandra, quienes son como la brisa en este fic para mí, y espero que jamás dejen de ser mis amigas.**


End file.
